Five Times Walter and Paige Almost Kissed (And One Time They Did) 6
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Part 6. Paige couldn't get their kiss out of her head. Takes place just after the conclusion of 2.01, "Satellite of Love." A "5 Things" fic collaboration by WeBuiltThePyramids, WriterFreak001 and FoxPhile.
**Five Times Walter and Paige Almost Kissed (And One Time They Did) #6**

 **Summary** **:** Part 6. Paige can't get their kiss out of her head. Takes place just after the conclusion of 2.01, "Satellite of Love." A "5 Things" fic collaboration by WeBuiltThePyramids, WriterFreak001 and FoxPhile. Cover Art designed by WriterFreak001.

 **Author's Note** **:** This fic is part of a collaboration between WeBuiltThePyramids, WriterFreak001 and FoxPhile inspired by discussions on the Scorpion FanFiction thread on FanForum. Each author has written two stories that, together, make up the collection. The stories are best read in order. You can find information on the next story in the series at the end of this chapter. Links to all the stories can be found on my profile page.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _/scorpion_. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit and no infringement of copyrights is intended.

* * *

She kept still for a minute or two, the door providing some level of stabilization. Her head had literally been in the clouds earlier in the day, but now she felt as if it was there again. She let out another deep breath, usually an effective tactic to get her heart to stop racing, to stop her legs from feeling like jelly, whenever she was exhilarated, tired, or nervous.

It was less effective than usual tonight. Tonight it wasn't fading away.

She had to stop again when she reached her car, leaning over and resting her arms on the hood, tipping her head down until it touched her fists. She took in another deep breath, letting it out slowly, hoping that he wasn't watching through the window.

Walter's lips were no longer on her own, but she could still feel the kiss in every atom in her body. She was winded, as if she'd just run up several flights of stairs, but not fatigued. The day had been long, but it was as if she'd been refueled, revitalized.

Energy drinks could say whatever they wanted; they had _nothing_ on what had just happened. That awkward, rambling, clumsy genius who, for being smarter than usual standard Albert Einstein and able to pick up on her son's chess game after mere minutes had no idea what to do with his hands, had quickly and almost effortlessly made her weak in the knees.

She got into her car, locking the doors immediately behind her and tossing her purse onto the passenger seat. It bounced off the box she had for Ralph, holding his replacement telescope lens, and she heard it hit the floor. She'd get it later.

She checked the locks again. It wasn't that she didn't feel safe outside the garage, but tonight she felt emotionally exposed, vulnerable to the outside world. Anyone who saw her right now would surely know how her head was spinning and if they spoke to her they'd pick up on the fact that she wasn't sure that she could remember half of what she and Walter had stammered back and forth once he'd pulled away. She knew they'd been talking about the kiss, about what they thought, about how their feelings had been crazy, but exact words? She remembered blurting something out about _intense chemistry_ , but she couldn't come up with anything else.

Pulling out into traffic, Paige reached over and turned the radio on.

" _I ain't anywhere close to tired; your kiss has got me wired."_

Paige reached over and turned the radio off.

She knew how she felt about Walter O'Brien before tonight. She'd been there once or twice before. But she'd never had to hide it before, never had to deal with the possibility that maybe, not only did he not feel the same way, he wasn't _capable_ of feeling the same way. Despite convincing herself that it was probably for the best if her feelings weren't reciprocated, she still felt her heart skip a beat up there in that weather balloon when Walter admitted to having similar feelings for her.

The _sheer adrenaline_ that shot through her when his lips were on hers, she closed her eyes briefly, shaking her head. She'd been kissed before. She'd been kissed _well_ before. The heat rushing through her body, the ache in her lower abdomen that was currently frustrating as hell because nothing was being done about it, all of that was familiar. That she was prepared for, even hoping for, when she'd leaned in toward Walter, letting her eyes fall closed. She'd been wondering since January what it might be like to kiss him, and the butterflies in her stomach when she realized it was going to happen were both pleasant and uneasy – what if the kiss _didn't_ ignite something within her?

She knew he was well aware that she was lying when she told him she'd felt nothing. She knew he was lying when he said he didn't either. She knew they were both taken by surprise at how powerful their chemistry was. She knew she'd been just a few seconds away from trying to drag him the remaining distance to her desk, to grabbing his hands and putting them on her hips, and the only reason she'd been a little less than completely frustrated when he'd pulled away was she had no idea what she wanted more, to keep feeling the exhilaration of his mouth on hers or seeing if his lips might wander.

None of _that_ surprised her.

What _did_ startle her was, as much as she wanted to feel his lips on her neck, her chest, her stomach, as much as she wanted his hands running over her, exploring her, holding her against him, she was affected this much by mere seconds of them having _no point of contact_ aside from their lips.

That had never happened before. She'd never gotten like this over so little.

She bit her lower lip, watching the road.

 _Imagine how it would be if..._

* * *

 **End Note** **:** We hope you enjoyed reading our collaboration! (I also hope you guys liked this chapter this was literally my sixth version of it, I just could not get it right.) If you did like it – let us know. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
